videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mechanic Arms/Videojuegos
right|220px|Logo de la compañía. Esta es una lista de los videojuegos producidos por la compañía Mechanic Arms. Videojuegos en los que Mechanic Arms participó como colaborador Sony PlayStation *''Arc the Lad III'' (programación) *''Boys Be... Second Season'' (gráficos) *''Bushido Blade 2'' (movimiento de personajes) *''Dragon Drive: Tactics Break'' (programación y gráficos) *''Hello Kitty no Uchi Nioi Deyo'' (planeamiento, gráficos y sonido) *''Hello Kitty to Album Nikki o Tsukuri Masho!'' (planeamiento, gráficos y sonido) *''Melty Lancer: Re-inforce'' (gráficos de ending) *''Merriment Carrying Caravan'' (gráficos) *''Motteke Tamago with Ganbare Kamonohasi'' (sonido) *''Nippon Pro Mahjong Renmei Kounin: Doujou Yaburi 2'' (gráficos y sonido) *''Nippon Pro Mahjong Renmei Kounin: Tetsuman Menkyo Minnaten'' (sonido) *''Pro Yakyuu Simulation Dugout '99'' (gráficos) *''Real Robots Final Attack'' (gráficos) *''Sengoku Mugen'' (gráficos) *''Senkai Taisen: TV Animation Senkaiden Fuukami Engiyori'' (programación) *''Super Robot Taisen Alpha'' (gráficos) *''Super Robot Taisen Alpha Gaiden'' (gráficos) *''Tora! Tora! Tora!'' (debugging) *''Volfoss'' (gráficos) Sony PlayStation 2 *''Dai-2-Ji Super Robot Taisen Alpha'' (programación y gráficos) *''Dai-3-Ji Super Robot Taisen Alpha: Shuuen no Ginga e'' (programación) *''GetBackers Dakkanya: Ubawareta Mugenjou'' (gráficos) *''Growlanser Generations'' (gráficos) *''Hai-Shin 3'' (planeamiento, gráficos y sonido) *''Igo o Nintarou! (Nice Price Series Vol. 10)'' (gráficos) *''Kaido Racer'' (gráficos) *''Metal Saga'' (gráficos) *''Racing Battle: C1 Grand Prix'' (gráficos) *''Runabout 3 Neo Age'' (gráficos) *''Super Robot Taisen Z'' (gráficos) *''Super Robot Taisen Z Special Disc'' (programación) *''Tokyo Xtreme Racer 3'' (gráficos) *''Zero 4 Champ Series: Drift Champ'' (gráficos) Sony PSP *''Agarest Senki Mariage'' (gráficos) Sega Dreamcast *''Miss Moonlight'' (gráficos) Bandai WonderSwan *''Nippon Pro Mahjong Renmei Kounin: Tetsuman'' (gráficos y sonido) Bandai WonderSwan Color *''Gensou Maden Saiyuuki Retribution: Hi no Ataru Basho De'' (sonido) *''Riviera: Yakusoku no Chi Riviera'' (gráficos) Nintendo Game Boy Advance *''Nippon Pro Mahjong Renmei Kounin: Tetsuman Advance ~Menkyo Kaiden Series~'' (sonido) *''Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation'' (programación) *''Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation 2'' (programación) Nintendo GameCube *''Legend of Golfer'' (gráficos) Nintendo DS *''5-Kyuu kara 1-Kyuu Kanzen Taiou: Saishin Kako Mondai - 2-Ji Shiken Taisaku - Eiken Kanzenban'' (sonido) *''Hokuto no Ken: Hokuto Shinken Denshousha no Michi'' (producción visual) *''Nakamura Tooru Kanshuu: Indo Shiki Keisan Drill DS'' (gráficos) *''TOEIC Test DS Training'' (gráficos y sonido) *''Uroi Flower Style DS'' (cancelado) Nintendo Wii *''Major Minor's Majestic March'' (gráficos) Nintendo 3DS *''ESSE Rakuraku Kakeibo'' (producción de manual electrónico) *''Poyo Poyo Kansatsu Nikki'' (producción de manual electrónico) *''TOEIC Test: Chousoku Training'' (producción de manual electrónico) Neo-Geo *''Samurai Shodown V'' (gráficos) PC *''Koi Musubi (gráficos)'' *''Lotte Koala's March (programación y gráficos)'' *''Saint Seiya: Typing Ryu Sei Ken (programación y gráficos)'' Navegador *''Licca-chan Town Online'' (programación) *''Lycos Game Cafe: The Fugou & The Backgammon'' (programación) Videojuegos desarrollados por Mechanic Arms Sony PlayStation *''Quiz de Battle (Nice Price Series Vol. 06)'' Sony PlayStation 2 *''Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Fury'' Bandai WonderSwan *''Mingle Magnet'' Bandai WonderSwan Color *''Soroban Gu'' *''Mingle Magnet'' Nintendo GameCube *''Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Fury'' Nintendo Wii *''Kanken Minna de Waiwai Kanji Nou'' *''Mom-chan Diet Wii Figureobics by Jung Da-yeon'' Nintendo DS *''Arasuji de Kitaeru Sokumimi no Susume DS'' *''Arasuji de Oboeru Sokudoku no Susume DS'' *''Boshi Techou DS with Akachan Massage'' *''Chiri Quiz Shougakusei'' *''Chou Kantan Boki Nyuumon DS'' *''Chuugaku Eitango Target 1800 DS'' *''Eijukugo Target 1000 DS'' *''Eiken DS Training'' *''Eitango Target 1900 DS'' *''ESSE Shikkari Kakeibo DS'' *''Hooked on Bass Fishing'' *''Gakken Youten Rank Jun Series: Kagaku DS'' *''Gakken Youten Rank Jun Series: Nippon no Rekishi DS'' *''GO Series: Fishing Resort'' *''Hajimete no Mojirenshuu'' *''Hirameki Egara Shiritori'' *''Joshikou Dash'' *''Jukugo Quiz'' *''Kageyama Hideo no IQ Teacher DS'' *''Kakikomi Shiki 'Hannya Shingyou' Renshuu Chou DS'' *''Kakitori Rekishi Shougakusei'' *''Kambayashi Shiki Nouryoku Kaihatsu Hou: Unou Kids DS'' *''Keisan 100 Renda'' *''Kobun Kanbun DS'' *''Konnichi wa Dono? Hyakka: Hyakkajiten Mypedia Yori'' *''Koumin Quiz Shougakusei'' *''Maisodateru Ki Calendar'' *''Nazo no Minigame'' *''Neko Neko Bakery: Pan de Puzzle Nyo!'' *''New Eitango Target 1900 DS'' *''New Shikakei Atama o Kore Kusuru DS'' *''New Unou Kids DS'' *''Nihonshi DS'' *''Obunsha Deru-jun Chiri DS'' *''Obunsha Deru-jun Kokugo DS'' *''Obunsha Deru-Jun: Koumin DS'' *''Obunsha Deru-Jun: Rekishi DS'' *''Oubunsha Deru-Jun: Rika DS'' *''Obunsha Deru-Jun: Sansuu DS'' *''Odekake Takorin'' *''Otegaru Shashin Memo'' *''Rika Quiz Shougakusei: Seibutsu Chigaku Hen'' *''Sekaishi DS'' *''Shikakui Atama wo Maruku Suru: Mekuri Calendar DS'' *''Shikakui Atama wo Maruku Suru: DS Joushiki, Nanmon no Shou'' *''Shikakui Atama wo Maruku Suru: DS Kanji no Shou'' *''Shikakui Atama wo Maruku Suru: DS Keisan no Shou'' *''Sokuren Keisan: Nanmon-hen'' *''Sokuren Keisan: Shougaku 1 Nensei'' *''Sokuren Keisan: Shougaku 2 Nensei'' *''Sokuren Keisan: Shougaku 4 Nensei'' *''Sokuren Keisan: Shougaku 3 Nensei'' *''Sokuren Keisan: Shougaku 5 Nensei'' *''Sokuren Keisan: Shougaku 6 Nensei'' *''Sukusuku Native Eigoki Calendar'' *''Suugaku Master DS'' *''Tossa no Keisanryoku Shunkan Sokutou: Keisan DS Training'' *''Utsukushii Nihongo no Kakikata Hanashikata DS'' *''Zaidan Houjin Nippon Kanji Nouryoku Kentei Kyoukai Koushiki Soft: 200 Mannin no KanKen: Tokoton Kanji Nou'' *''Zaidan Houjin Nippon Kanji Nouryoku Kentei Kyoukai Koushiki Soft: 250-Mannin no KanKen'' *''Zaidan Houjin Nippon Kanji Nouryoku Kentai Kyoukai Kyouryoku: Kanken DS Training'' *''Zacross'' Nintendo Wii *''250 Mannin no Kanken: Wii de Tokoton Kanji Nou'' *''Isometric & Karate Exercise: Wii de Kotsuban Fitness'' *''New Unou Kids Wii'' *''Osu! Exercise Dojo'' *''Shikakui Atama o Maru Usuro: Mai Minna de Challenge Hen'' *''Shikakui Atama o Marukusuru: Kanzen Seiha Wii'' *''Unou Kids: Okigaru Unou Training'' Nintendo 3DS *''EBanana Bliss: Jungle Puzzles'' *''Excave'' *''Excave II : Wizard of the Underworld'' *''Excave: Unmei no Mugentou-Hen'' *''Kuukan Sagashimono Kei: Nouryoku Kaihatsu 3D Nou Training'' *''Maison de Maou'' *''Sweet Rendezvous: Saruppa'' PC *''Harisenko'' Navegador *''Ancient Gate'' *''Dive II Hunt: The Adventures of Sorbet'' *''Elebest'' *''Get Set Basketball'' *''Get Set Golf'' *''Get Set Soccer'' *''Get Set Tennis'' *''Irowari'' Categoría:Listas de videojuegos